


Cleansing Some Mental Fume

by Dexiha



Series: Drabbles [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Best Friends, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 14:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14672586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dexiha/pseuds/Dexiha





	Cleansing Some Mental Fume

* * *

Draco was absolutely fuming when he returned from Charms to the Slytherin Common Room and settled down on the couch next to Pansy. Naturally, as his best friend, Pansy noticed this the very moment he put his first step into the room. Because of this, she didn’t waste a second before turning to the blond once he was seated in the sofa and pierced him with a sharp look.

“Who’s mistreated you now?” she snarled. “Why don’t they understand that they have no right to act like utter bitches to you anymore. You’ve already paid enough and-”

“It wasn’t anyone assaulting me, Pans. It’s that bloody Lavender Brown. We are supposed to give one another feedback on our essays from last lesson and first, she hasn’t gotten hers. Evidently it was because she was irresponsible enough to not finish it on time, but she said she’d just forgotten it in her dorm. So I was sitting there for most of the lesson unable to do my work and Flitwick seemed quite suspicious when I wasn’t writing anything. And then, when she returned with her papers, she acted like it was the most precious thing in the world and  _if you somehow make this disappear or I get a bad grade on this because of you I will let my uncle speak with the Minister and then your life will be ruined_. As if it was my fault she did a bad paper! But I kept quiet, cause you know... manners... and all that... but she didn’t. As soon as I handed her my essay she started to complain about my writing style! It was  _too pretty for her to be able to read!_  And when Flitwick stated that it was totally readable she pouted and out of earshot from him she started to pick on small stuff and details that weren’t even essential to the assignment. She just wanted to throw shit at me, obviously. I tried to ignore it and focus on my work, which worked fine until the lesson was close to finished and she asked me if I was done yet. I clearly wasn’t because I had only had half of the class to actually work, and there were so many mistakes and errors in that text of hers it took  _ages_  to go through. So I tell her no, but I still have a few minutes left. And she threw this  _huge_  fit over it. By then, everyone in the classroom had heard her complaints enough to know that she was being unreasonable but there were two people that in the end tried to help me. And guess who? Potter and Weasley. Just Potter would’ve been fine I guess because you know... our circumstances... but  _Weasley_? I don’t need any more help from him. I’m still in debt to him nonetheless I do not need this added to the pile too! I haven’t even managed to apologize thoroughly to him yet! Not him or Granger cause... I don’t know how to...”

“Well, well, Drae... shut your trap now and listen to me. As your best friend it is essential that after this review of your dramatic life I give you some lifesaving advice, is it not? And as it happens, I actually  _do_  have some good advice regarding this. First, I don’t think Brown was out to draw your blood specifically. She’s like that to anyone. Energetic is her thing. And about Hermione and Ron; you have apologized.” When Draco moved to protest, Pansy immediately put up a hand to stop him. “Aa-aah, I’m not done. I know  _you_  think you haven’t shown them how sorry you truly are, but  _they_  certainly have seen the core of those things you already have done and they’ve obviously forgiven you. Or at least partly forgiven you. Forgiven you enough to realize that this unfair treatment you get from most of the student body is a problem that shouldn’t happen and that you don’t deserve it.  _They_  think you’ve paid enough and that it’s time they stand up for you and you should be happy about it. And if you can’t do that, just be happy that now that those two are starting to accept you more, it’ll be a lot easier for you to be around Harry.”

Draco sighed in defeat. Pansy’s words were undoubtedly true and there was nothing he could say to make her back down or change her opinion, even the slightest. So, he wrapped her in a loving hug that lasted until they heard knocking on the door and Harry’s uncertain voice wondering if Draco would like to join him for dinner.

“You go.” Pansy said and slithered out of Draco’s grip. “Go out there and get exactly what I think you deserve.”

* * *

 


End file.
